Enkyori Love
by psychoarea
Summary: Aku menyukaimu dari jarak sedekat ini tetapi aku tak dapat menggapaimu. Tak apa jika aku hanya melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini. Kau tak perlu tau karena aku tak yakin jika kau mau mengetahuinya. Aku menyukaimu dari jarak sedekat ini tetapi aku tak dapat menyentuhmu. Tak apa karena aku akan selalu menjaga perasaan ini. Chapter 6! Midorima Shintaro.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Enkyori Love**

**[Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku menyukaimu dari jarak sedekat ini tetapi aku tak dapat menggapaimu.<strong>

Aku melihatmu dari tempat ini. Surai birumu terlalu indah saat angin musim semi membelainya. Aku tersenyum dari tempat ini seorang diri, menatap sosok indah yang berseberangan denganku di tempat ini. Sesekali aku melirik buku catatanku yang penuh oleh coretan-coretan kecil. Beberapa garis lurus dan melengkung terdapat disana, begitu banyak sampai tak terhitung jumlahnya. Disanalah tempatku melukiskan wajah manismu. Dibuku catatan inilah aku dapat menggambarkan orang yang kusuka.

**Hey, aku sangat menyukaimu, teman sekelasku.**

Aku terus mencuri-curi pandang saat pelajaran sastra klasik ini tak kunjung berakhir. Aku tau kau tak menatapku karena terlalu sibuk oleh _sensei_ di depan sana. Biarlah, aku tak berharap kau menatapku karena hanya dengan menatapmu diam-diam seperti ini hatiku hangat seolah bunga sakura mekar di dalamnya. Biarlah, aku menyukaimu seperti ini karena aku takut kau akan menjauhiku jika mengetahui perasaan ini.

Jika perasaan ini harus kusembunyikan maka aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Kau hanya perlu berada disana tanpa mengetahui perasaan ini. Mungkin sesekali membagi senyumanmu padaku juga tak apa. Aku senang karena kita seperti ini. Aku senang walaupun aku tak memberitahukan perasaan ini padamu. Aku menyukaimu di setiap musim. Aku menyukaimu tanpa alasan. Dan aku akan selalu menyukaimu dengan perasaan yang tak kau ketahui ini.

.

.

.

.

**Kau tak perlu tau karena aku tak yakin jika kau mau mengetahuinya.**

Saat lonceng istirahat berbunyi kau selalu pergi begitu saja. Sangat sulit bagiku bertemu denganmu saat istirahat tiba. Bosan rasanya disini, aku memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi menuju kantin sekolah. Terlihat disana sangat ramai, aku berharap di dalam keramaian ini sosokmu muncul dihadapanku. Ah, mungkinkah?! Atau hanya dalam fana saja aku boleh mengharapkannya?! Entah, mungkin hal tersebut tak seharusnya terjadi jika saja—

"_Doumo_, [name-san]."

—hei, siapa yang membuat khayalanku menjadi nyata?!

Mataku tak sengaja menatap mata indah pemilik suara itu. Rasanya seperti menatap sebuah kristal bening saat aku semakin lama menatapnya. Tatapannya datar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Wajahnya tak mencerminkan ekspresi apapun. Maaf jika kau tak suka. Sekali saja tak apa kan?!

"_Doumo_, Kuroko-kun."

Entah mengapa aku tak dapat menahan senyumanku. Mungkin bunga sakura dalam hatiku ini semakin mekar ketika kau datang dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku jika kau tak suka. Maaf jika kau tak ingin aku berada disini, lebih baik aku segera melangkah pergi menjauhimu,

"_Sumimasen _Kuroko-kun, aku harus membeli seseuatu disana."

Senyuman diwajahku tak dapat tergantikan menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti dirinya. Sekilas tersenyum saat menatap sosoknya yang kini tengah menatapku datar. Tak lama setelahnya sosok itu tak terlihat lagi dalam keramaian ini. Ah, langkahku terlalu cepat meninggalkannya. Lalu dirinya mudah sekali menghilang. Biarlah, asalkan jangan perasaan ini yang menghilang.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**. **

Lonceng pulang telah berbunyi sejak tadi, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa beranjak pergi dari tempat ini karena aku harus memperbaiki nilai sastra klasik seorang diri disini. Nilai yang sangat buruk! Jujur saja aku tak suka pelajaran ini. Menyusahkan dan sangat membuatku ingin terlelap jika saja sosok itu tak ada disana.

"Dapatkah kau selesaikan tugas ini sebelum matahari terbenam?" _Sensei_ bertanya demikian padaku. Saat itu aku hanya mengangguk tanpa mengetahui aku mampu menyelesaikannya atau tidak.

"Jika kau tidak bisa dan jika kau mau, _sensei _akan meminta tolong pada siswa lain untuk membantumu."

Seketika mataku berkilat tajam. Tidak ada salahnya bukan meminta bantuan seseorang jika kau tak bisa melakukannya sendirian seperti ini?!

"Boleh saja, saya sangat senang dengan hal itu." Aku tersenyum dalam hati, berharap tugas ini segera selesai sebelum matahari mengatakan selamat tinggal dari ufuk barat.

"Bailakh, kau tunggu disini sebentar!"

Disini aku kembali seorang diri. Alih-alih bosan menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di depan mataku, aku beralih menatap bunga sakura yang terlihat begitu indah dari ruangan ini. Bunga sakura itu sangat indah bukan?! Bahkan aku sempat membayangkan dirimu yang tersenyum padaku di bawah pohon bunga sakura itu. Sekali saja aku ingin senyan itu kau perlihatkan padaku. Tak lebih dari sebuah senyuman. Akankah kau melakukannya walaupun hanya sesaat?

Aku semakin terhanyut dalam indahnya bunga sakura disana. Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya jika seseorang telah berada bersamaku di ruangan ini. Saat itu, satu hal yang menyadarkanku kembali adalah hembusan napas hangat yang menggelitik leherku. Hembusan napas hangat itu membuatku tersontak, terlebih lagi saat tatapan itu kembali bertemu.

**Saat itu kau dan aku terbalut dalam keramaian, tetapi saat ini apakah hanya ada kita berdua?!**

"Kuroko-kun...?" Aku memastikan dengan bertanya padanya. Benarkah yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang adalah dirinya?!

"Apakahkedatangku mengagetkanmu?" ucapnya terlalu datar saat aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku tepat pada bunga sakura di luar sana.

"_Iie_."

Ketahuilah kedatanganmu mungkin sedikit mengagetkan bagiku, tetapi aku tak dapat mengatakannya dalam lisan. Terlebih lagi kau seolah menghapuskan jarak antara kita. Apakah kau baik-baik saja dengan posisi kita saat ini?

Saat sunyi kembali menghiasi ruangan ini kau sama sekali tak mengubah posisimu disini. Detak jantungku bermain cukup kencang disana. Saat itu juga mataku tak dapat lagi terfokus pada bunga sakura yang indah. Hanya sebentar saja kau berada di posisi ini telah membuatku melupakan indahnya bunga sakura itu. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah dirimu yang lebih indah dari bunga sakura di luar sana. Disini, yang terbayang hanyalah sketsa wajahmu seorang.

**Aku menyukaimu dari jarak sedekat ini tetapi aku tak dapat menyentuhmu.**

Hatiku tak lagi hangat tetapi telah memanas setelah sekian menit lamanya kau berada terlalu dekat denganku. Aku ingin menyentuhmu sekali saja, bolehkah aku melakukannya? Aku ingin selalu dekat denganmu, bolehkah aku berkata seperti itu? Sayangnya, lisan ini tak berani berkata demikian karena hati inilah yang mengambil alih segala perkataan yang ada. Aku menyukaimu, semua itu hanya ada dalam hatiku. Sekalipun tak pernah aku katakan melalui lisan ini.

Telapak tanganku menyentuh jendela ruangan tersebut. Perlahan mengusap lembut bayangan dirimu disana. Kedua bola mata itu terlihat menatap lurus ke luar sana, terpantul indahnya cahaya senja yang menghangatkan musim semi ini. Aku tersenyum dalam pantulan kaca itu, melihat dirimu yang tak menatapku. Tak apa jika kau tak melihatku disini karena aku hanya ingin memperhatikan bayanganmu seorang diri dalam senja.

Saat terhanyut dalam pantulan bayangnmu, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sepasang mata itu menatapku lembut. Apakah sepasang mata itu tak ingin lagi menatap indahnya bunga sakura di luar sana? Diriku sendiri telah lama mengalihkan pandanganku pada bayangan yang terpantul di senja hari. Bagiku tak ada yang lebih indah dari sosokmu. Jika kedua bola mata itu memang tengah menatapku disini, maka aku sangat senang karenanya. Jika saja lisan ini mengucapkan sesuatu untukmu, maka aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Entah untuk apa, mungkin aku akan mengetahuinya jika hari-hari seperti ini terus berlanjut walaupun musim terus berganti.

"Apakah pemandangan di luar sana begitu menarik perhatianmu?" kau bertanya demikian dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Andaikan lisan ini berbicara pastilah akan membuatmu tak percaya.

—karena disini hanya kau yang menarik perhatianku seutuhnya.

Aku masih melihat sepasang mata itu menatapku. Saat itu aku masih membiarkan segalanya terjadi begitu saja tepat sebelum telapak tangan itu bersatu diantara celah jari-jariku. Percayalah, bukan hanya aku saja yang akan terkejut jika seseorang melakukan hal seperti ini. Akhirnya tatapan itu kembali bertemu setelah persekian detik telapak tangan kami saling bertautan dalam senja.

"Sebaiknya kau tak hanya menatap jauh ke luar sana karena di ruangan ini pun ada sesuatu yang harus kau perhatikan, [name-san]."

Benar saja yang dikatakan dirinya. Aku melupakan sesuatu disini. Aku meliriknya sekilas, ternyata tugas-tugasku masih menumpuk di atas meja itu. Semua ini karena dirimu. Aku pasti selalu meyalahkanmu jika hal ini terjadi karena hanya dirimulah yang dapat menarik perhatianku lebih dari apapun.

"Ah— maaf, aku hampir saja melupakan semua itu padahal kau sudah berada disini sejak tadi tetapi aku membuang-buang waktumu begitu saja..." aku tertunduk seolah meminta maaf padanya. Untuk segalanya aku meminta maaf dan juga aku merasa malu karena hal ini. Ternyata aku belum terbiasa jika kau dan aku berdekatan dalam waktu yang cukup lama seperti ini.

"_Daijoubu_, aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk ini—"

Aku masih tertunduk saat itu dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh helaian rambutku yang sedikit berantakan. Sontak aku kembali berdiri tegap untuk melihat dirimu yang kini masih saja menyentuh helaian rambutku. Aku memang tak bisa menyentuhmu walaupun tak ada lagi jarak diantara kita, tetapi mengapa dengan mudahnya kau menyentuhku seperti ini?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?!

"—mungkin selain untuk basket, aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal ini, [name-san]."

Di ruangan ini tepat saat aku kembali menatap kedua bola mata itu kau tersenyum padaku. Pertama kalinya kita berdua berada dalam jarak sedekat ini. Semua ini mungkin terjadi karena sesuatu yang tak aku suka. Semua ini mungkin karena aku mendapatkan tugas sastra klasik itu. Dan semua ini mungkin hadiah ulang tahunku yang terindah. Tak apa jika kau tak mengetahuinya, karena tanpa kau sadari aku telah mendapatkan hadiah yang paling indah dari sosokmu disini.

"_Arigatou_, Kuroko-kun..."

Walaupun senja nantinya akan menghilang tergantikan malam, aku sama sekali tak ingin beranjak dari ruangan ini. Aku akan tetap menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu walaupun hari mulai gelap karena disini aku tak hanya sendiri. Dalam jarak sedekat ini kau mungkin dapat merasakan perasaanku ini. Perasaan yang tak terduga itu mungkinkah akan muncul dihatimu juga?!

.

.

.

**FIN~ (Chapter 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Maaf banget saya nyampah ff baru terus disini walaupun ff yang lain belum kelar (?) -_- behubung sayup-sayup inspirasi lagi lewat maka saya memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk mengisi hari libur. Padahal mau UN sih tapi gak apalah karena sesuatu yang terlalu dianggap serius itu bisa membuat tubuh lelah dan otak stress *alasan klasik, buruknya otak saya ngepas (?)* lebih baik kita melakukan segalanya dengan normal dan lancar tanpa ada yang terlewatkan (?)

Oh, ya untuk settingnya saya buat ceritanya itu pas GoM SMA jadi sekolahnya pisah-pisah. Saya juga gak tau sama ceritanya itu gimana =w= (soalnya sayup-sayup/plak ) biarkan saja habis saya bosan sama cerita dengan cinta yang terbalaskan (?). Sejujurnya ff ini sedikit/banyak juga terinspirasi dari lagu AKB48 hahaha, lagu apa itu? Mungkin minna-san bisa menebaknya jika mau *diinjek*

Akhir kata saya bukanlah dewa, maka dari itu ff ini pasti memiliki banyak kekurangan dari segi apapun (lupakan typo karena itu sudah pasti). Kira-kira next chapetr siapa yak? *sok-sok nanya* Atau mungkin hanya tuhan yang menentukan pencerahannya?! XD

.

.

.

**Thanks for read~ **(jika ada XD)

**Mind to review?! **(jika ada juga XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Enkyori Love**

**[Kise Ryouta x Reader]**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Satu alasan berlandaskan teori cinta.<strong>_

_**Keberadaanmu adalah segalanya disini, **_

_**Di hati ini. . . .**_

* * *

><p>Aku menyukaimu berlandaskan sebuah alasan. Memandangmu pun membutuhkan alasan itu. Mungkin hanya satu alasanku menyukaimu. Satu alasan yang tak tergantikan disini. Aku menyukaimu dengan alasan itu. Berlandaskan sebuah teori tentang cinta. Dimana keberadaanmu membuatku terus membayangkan sosok indahmu disana.<p>

Di tempat ini perasaanku terus bersinar terang saat indahnya senyumanmu semakin terpancar dari kejauhan. Hanya dari kejauhan kau terlihat olehku. Selamanya kau tak akan pernah tersentuh olehku. Disini aku selalu mencari jawaban tentang perasaan yang tak nampak. Berharap diri ini dapat menghapuskan jejak bayangan diantara indahnya cahayamu disana.

Jika saja cahaya mentari telah hilang, maka tak selamanya duniaku gelap seperti langit malam. Hati ini selalu merasa hangat di tempatnya. Menyanyikan lagu indah dalam balutan cahayamu yang tak tergantikan. Disini terlalu indah saat aku menatapmu. Terlalu hangat jika hujan tak datang. Di hati ini semua tentang dirimu, sosok indah yang selalu mempesona sepasang bola mata diwajahku. Disini tak ada yang lebih bersinar darimu. Kehangatan pun kau yang memenangkan.

**Semuanya tentang dirimu, kau yang memenangkannya disini.**

Ketika langit malam datang dalam bayangan siang, maka semua akan terlihat mendung. Disini hujan akan turun dengan segera, menyapa sang mentari yang tertutup oleh kabut gelap. Mengatakan selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa ketika tetesan air itu mulai membasahi benda bening di sampingku. Perlahan semakin jelas dari tempat ini. Hujan pun turun menjadikan langit biru tak lagi cerah kala aku tak melihat senyumanmu disini.

Dalam dinginnya pagi aku menatap rintik hujan di luar sana, menyaksikan langkah-langkah kecil yang berlari melewati gerbang sekolah. Disana, dalam rintik hujan yang makin deras kau nampak mempercepat langkahmu ketika aku tak sengaja melihatmu dari tempat ini. Aku tersenyum seorang diri disini. Tak ada yang tau jika aku menatapmu di luar sana. Tak ada yang mencurigainya karena disini rahasia telah tertutup rapat. Semua rahasia itu hanya untukmu yang tak pernah menatapku. Hanya untukmu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dari kejauhan.

**Di hati ini nada-nada indah tersusun sedemikian rupa saat aku melihatmu, idolaku.**

Dari tempat ini aku hanya dapat menatapmu dalam sunyi. Seolah tak perduli pada helaian pirang yang sedikit basah karena hujan di luar sana. Jika saja aku datang mengulurkan sapu tangan untukmu, apa kau akan menerimanya? Disini aku menggenggam erat benda itu, berharap suatu hari nanti hujan akan mempertemukan kita berdua dalam jarak yang lebih dekat. Dari kejauhan aku berharap dapat terus melihat senyumanmu. Suatu saat nanti, walapun hanya fatamorgana dalam angan, aku berharap hal indah itu terjadi dalam nyata. Perasaan ini adalah rahasiaku yang tersimpan jauh disana. Walaupun tak terungkap, aku akan selalu menatapmu yang terus memunggungiku dalam jarak yang tak terhapuskan disini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mungkin hujan tak akan pernah menghanyutkan cintaku padamu. Begitu pula dengan angin yang berhembus bersamanya. Disini mereka tak akan pernah mengirimkan perasaanku padamu. Disini semuanya tersembunyi dalam awan mendung yang menutupi cahaya indah sang mentari. Dalam nyata ini, cintaku adalah sebuah rahasia yang tak akan kau mengerti. Indahnya tak akan sampai padamu karena sulit baginya untuk menembus cahayamu yang meyilaukan.

**Biarlah perasaan ini menjadi bayangan saat kita bertemu dalam langkah yang sama. **

**Biarlah segalanya menjadi nyata hanya dalam hatiku.**

Disini senyumanmu tak akan hilang terbawa kabut gelap. Disini kita dalam langkah yang sama, dimana suara gemuruh hujan menjadi latarnya. Aku menatapmu dalam jarak diantara kita. Disini, dalam garis horizontal yang memisahkan kita, kau hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa memperdulikan diriku. Diam-diam aku merasa hangat. Diam-diam aku bersyukur karena hujan membuat langkah kita terhenti tepat di ujung koridor sekolah.

Saat ini siang terasa sepi. Melelahkan jika menunggu malam tiba. Di tempat ini pula aku dapat merasakan tetesan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak pagi tadi. Sungguh tak terdefinisikan hari ini karena dalam dinginnya hujan kau berdiri di sampingku dengan segala kehangatan yang ada. Mungkin kau tak merasakannya karena perasaan ini tak akan pernah kau ketahui selamanya. Di hati ini rahasia tersimpan, tertutup rapat dalam hujan yang tak bersahabat. Walaupun aku menyukaimu, aku tak pernah sekalipun mengharapkan balasan atas perasaanku itu.

**Cintaku adalah rahasia, tersimpan rapat disini hanya untukmu, idolaku.**

Biarlah dalam sunyi kau dan aku terus terpisahkan dalam garis horizontal ini. Biarlah sebentar saja kau menunggu hujan disini. Hanya sekali saja aku ingin menghapuskan jarak ini. Berharap garis itu hilang tersapu hujan. Mungkinkah semua akan terjadi begitu saja? Mungkinkah garis horizontal itu terhapuskan tanpa jejak? Saat fatamorgana menghampiriku dalam hujan, aku tak banyak berharap hal tersebut menjadi nyata. Tetapi ketika nyata kembali menyapaku dalam hujan, mengapa kau membuatnya terhapuskan semudah itu?!

"Ah.. _gomen-ssu_, aku menabr—"

"_Iie, daijoubu_."

Baru saja jarak itu terhapuskan oleh seseorang yang tak sengaja menabrakmu. Sesaat setelahnya garis horizontal itu terhapus dalam deru hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Saat itu pula kau menatapku dari jarak yang menghilang, seolah meminta maaf untuk apa yang baru saja kau lakukan. Mungkin bagiku tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tetapi jika kata maaf itu harus terdengar disini, baiknya akulah yang mengucapkannya. Aku akan meminta maaf atas perasaanku ini.

**—maaf karena aku selalu menyukaimu dalam diam disini.**

Di tempat ini kata maafku hanya sebuah delusi dalam hujan. Sayangnya tak dapat terucap dalam nyata, karena dalam nyata yang terukir hanyalah kata maaf jauh di hati. Disini, suaraku pun terkalahkan oleh deru hujan yang begitu menggema. Disini kala bicara tak mungkin sampai sepenuhnya. Biarlah saat ini tak banyak kata yang terucap. Biarlah hujan ikut menyembunyikan rahasiaku yang tersimpan rapat disana. Lalu, jika hujan tak akan berhenti disini, apakah kau akan selamanya di tempat ini?!

"_Etto_— kau tidak pulang?"

Entah siapa yang dipihak oleh hujan, tetapi saat kau bicara semuanya terdengar sampai ke hati ini. Sesaat aku diam menatapmu ketika pandanganmu baru saja teralihkan. Saat itu hening kembali menyelimuti seyumanku. Seharusnya kau tau jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu, Kise Ryouta.

"Aku lupa membawa payung hari ini."

Aku tersenyum menatap hujan, berharap kehangatan datang menyelimuti kau dan aku disini. Saat itu aku tak tau ekspresi apa yang terukir diwajahmu. Saat itu pula aku tak sanggup jika harus menatap bola matamu. Aku hanya dapat menatap hujan disini. Berharap fatamorgana terjadi dalam nyata.

"_Souka_, aku juga sama sepertimu disini-_ssu_..."

Saat tak ada lagi yang berbicara disini, aku diam-diam kembali menatapmu. Saat itu yang terpantul hanyalah sosok indahmu di sampingku. Kau kembali terdiam menambah kesunyian hujan. Aku pun tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan sunyi itu. Disini hanya diam denganmu, menanti hujan pergi untuk menyaksikan pelangi.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, dalam lamunanku tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang. Entah kemana dirimu saat aku kembali masuk dalam khayalku. Aku merasa bodoh disini. Aku merasa kau tak akan kembali ke tempat ini. Mungkin kau tak suka menunggu hujan disini. Mungkin kau tak suka jika aku bersamamu saat kau tengah menunggu pelangi. Apa aku salah jika mengatakannya?

Tak lama setelahnya, aku menyadarkan diri dalam nyata. Saat itu pula aku mendengar derap langkah yang samar dalam hujan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menelusuri derap langkah yang kian lama kian mendekat. Saat itu, dalam nyata kau kembali menghampiriku. Ke tempat inilah kau kembali. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas menggunakan bola mata ini. Di tempat yang sama kita kembali bertemu. Disini, dalam pantulan hujan aku dapat melihat benda itu menghiasi telapak tangamu yang kosong beberapa saat lalu.

**—hei, apakah ini adalah nyata?! **

"Hah.. syukurlah kau masih disini," sosokmu berdiri dihadapanku sambil mengatur deru napas yang terdengar senada dengan hujan.

Disini aku terus menatapmu serta benda yang ada di telapak tangamu itu. Tanpa sadar senyumanku tak tertahankan lagi. Di tempat ini, dalam derasnya hujan aku tersenyum tepat dihadapanmu. Mungkin kau akan menanyakan senyuman itu. Mungkin dalam hatimu kau terus menanyakan tentang senyuman itu.

**Disini kau membukanya, membuka payung bening itu seolah membuka rahasiaku yang terpendam untukmu.**

"_Arigatou_, Kise-kun..."

Hanya namamu serta satu kata yang dapat terucap oleh lisanku ketika kita berada di bawah payung yang sama. Kau hanya tersenyum hangat saat itu. Di sampingmu pun aku tak bisa menghentikan senyumanku. Semuanya terasa hangat disini. Terlalu indah jika nantinya pelagi datang garis yang terhapuskan hujan, apa kau tak menyadari sesuatu tentang rahasiaku?! Jika tidak biarlah. Biarkan semua mengalir bersama hujan yang masih menemani disini.

Untuk hal-hal seperti ini aku tak percaya jikalau fatamorgana menjadi nyata. Untuk hujan di bawah payung bening ini, aku terus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu dalam hati. Semuanya terasa hangat walaupun telapak tangan kita tak bertautan kala hujan menemani. Disini semuanya terasa indah dalam garis horizontal yang terhapuskan hujan. Semuanya terlalu indah kala aku menyukaimu dalam diam. Disini, dalam heningnya hujan, kau tak perlu mengetahui rahasiaku untukmu. Tak perlu kau memikirkan perasaanku disini. Saat ini semua sudah cukup. Bersamamu dalam langkah yang senada telah membuat hati ini hangat di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disini yang ada hanyalah dirimu,**

**Semua teori cintaku hanya berisikan tentang sosokmu,**

**Di dalam hati ini aku selalu berdoa untukmu,**

**Berharap telapak tangan kita dapat bertautan tanpa jarak di masa depan denganmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN~ (Chapter 2) **

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **DEMI APA INI NISTA BANGET TAUK (?) HAHAHA... *disumpel* maafkan saya yang telah membuat ff ini~ *sungkem sama ffn* bunuhlah saya dengan cinta Akashi disini *wey/salah naskah*

_Arigatou_ bagi kalian yang menyarankan atau meminta Kise tayang (?) *nabur kembang* Pokoknya ini untuk kawan-kawan yang meminta cerita kalian dengan Kise disini *celingak-celingkuk bangsa buronan (?)* oh yeay~ kalau mau tau ini pertama kalinya saya bikin Kise x reader :v maap jikalau ff-nya abstrak kayak muka saya kwkwk~

Untuk Akashinya nantian ajalah *plak* Atau mau di chapter selanjutnya? *halah banyak cingcong lau* Lebih baik Aomine dulu yang ternistai atau menistai kalian disini (?) Atau mungkin ada yang mau Murasakibara ? Midorima juga? Tenang saya obral kok XD satu juta satu jari, murah kan? Kurang waras apa coba saya hahaha =w=

Akhirnya saya lelah dan saya bukanlah dewa, maka dari itu ff ini pastilah banyak kurangnya XD. Jika ini adalah ff ternista yang saya buat, maka maafkanlah. Tetapi jika kalian membacanya mohon tanggapannya *lambai-lambai*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for read~**

**Mau review silakan, mau gak tak apa~ ***masuk black hole*


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Enkyori Love**

**[Aomine Daiki x Reader]**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Angin musim gugur memberi jarak diantara kita kala hening disini masih menyelimuti sang mentari. Di bawah langit biru yang luas ini, aku masih bersamamu dalam jarak yang dibuat oleh hembusan angin disini. Terlihat dekat tetapi terasa sangat jauh kala sekat ini tak kunjung hilang. Begitu ingin rasanya mendekatkan diri pada angin musim gugur disini. Sayangnya tak akan sampai ketika menggapainya. Sayangnya tak akan pernah menyentuh sosokmu dari balik sekat ini.<p>

Dalam hembusan angin disini kau tak akan menyadarinya. Kau tak akan pernah sadar kala nada-nada indah itu diterbangkan oleh angin musim gugur yang masih menemani kau dan aku disini. Di tempat ini kau tak akan pernah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dalam hembusan angin itu hanya sunyi yang terasa oleh sosokmu disana. Sekat ini pun tak akan hilang hanya dengan nyanyian indah yang memasuki indra pendengaranku ketika disini aku masih memperhatikanmu bersama hembusan angin yang tertinggal.

* * *

><p><strong>Disini, hembus nafasmu terdengar sampai ke hatiku kala suara petikan gitar masih menemani lagu indah ini.<strong>

**Sayangnya, di tempat ini kau tak akan merasakannya karena hanya aku yang mendengar nada-nada indah itu.**

* * *

><p>Aku selalu menatapmu diam-diam kala sosokmu masih terlihat bersama angin musim gugur disini. Dalam diam disini terlintas sketsa halus dirimu yang sering kali mengacuhkan tatapanku kala kita bertemu. Mungkin kau tak peduli akan perasaanku yang telah lama ada walaupun musim gugur belum menampakkan dirinya. Mungkin kau tak akan mau mengerti kala ku ungkapkan segalanya disini. Mungkin semuanya memang harus berlanjut tanpa ada rasa yang perlu kau ketahui.<p>

**—karena disini semuanya hanya sunyi untukmu. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Nuansa langit biru masih bernyanyi bersamaku disini kala tak ada siapapun yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Dalam balutan musim gugur disini aku terus mengayuh pedal sepedaku dalam heningnya langit biru. Disini, di tempat ini, aku hanya seorang diri karena hembusan angin musim gugur telah membawamu pergi entah kemana. Awalnya itulah yang terfikirkan olehku. Awalnya, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana akhirnya...<p>

"Yo, [name]!"

**_Pada awal seperti ini, akankah tersimpan akhir yang indah disini?!_**

"Aomine-kun...?"

**_Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi diantara awal dan akhir disini?!_**

"Kau sendirian, eh?"

**_Ketika kau bertanya, aku harus menjawab apa?!_**

"Tidak. Aku selalu bersama sepedaku disini, Aomine-kun."

**_Apa aku telah memilih kata-kata yang sangat bodoh untuk menutupi perasaan ini?!_**

"Hahaha, kau bodoh, [name]."

**_Syukurlah, kata-kata bodoh itu membuatmu tak mengetahui apapun disini._**

Mulai dari jalan menanjak ini aku berhenti mengayuh sepedaku. Bersamamu disini aku berjalan dipayungi langit biru dalam hembusan angin musim gugur yang membawamu kembali ke tempat ini. Begitu indah bukan? Apakah kau dapat merasakan indahnya musim ini? Disini, angin musim gugur yang dingin akan terasa hangat ketika kau datang bersamanya. Di tempat ini, wajah tertawamu membuat hatiku tersenyum jauh di dalam sana.

Aku sangat menyukai hari ini. Hari-hari yang tak akan pernah terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin ini adalah awal dan akhir yang begitu indah untuk diriku yang naif disini. Aku menyukaimu, tetapi aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku mengagumimu, tetapi aku tak ingin kau mengetahuinya. Di tempat ini biarlah langit biru mengetahui segalanya tentang perasanku yang tersimpan jauh untukmu. Biarlah mereka menjadi saksi bisu kala kau dan aku berjalan beriringan dalam hembusan angin musim gugur disini. Biarlah disini aku selalu menyukaimu dalam diam yang mendalam. Biarlah, biarlah segalanya tetap sama walaupun musim nantinya akan berganti.

**—karena semua perasaan ini hanya hening bagimu. **

Aku menantapmu disini. Menatap dirimu yang bukan lagi sketsa halus dalam bayang musim gugur ini. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan sepasang mata ini pada langit biru yang cerah disana. Aku tak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungku disini. Aku tak bisa. Sungguh aku tak bisa. Sangat sulit rasanya menanggalkan nyata wajahmu dalam anganku. Terlalu sulit. Aku tak bisa lagi disini. Benar-benar tak bisa walaupun kau memaksanya disini. Mengertilah, nyata ini terkadang seperti angan. Menyakitkan tetapi terasa begitu hangat karenamu.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku masih menatapmu dengan diam yang tak kunjung lepas. Disini aku selalu memperhatikanmu kala kau tak menatapku yang berada di sampingmu ini. Tak apa jika kau tak menatapku disini. Tak apa jika kau kembali mengacuhkanku dengan diammu disini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja asalkan perasaan ini tak kau ketahui. Aku akan merasa lebih tenang jikalau tak ada yang membuka rahasi hatiku ini. Biarkan saja perasaanku ini terkubur dalam sunyi kala sosokmu tak terlihat lagi oleh sepasang mataku.

Walaupun tak ada lagi musim gugur di kemudian hari, aku berjanji pada dunia yang luas ini, jikalau aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan perasaan ini dalam musim gugur yang sama disini. Aku akan selalu membawa perasaan ini terbang bersama angin musim semi yang hangat. Aku akan selalu tersenyum cerah di musim panas kala perasaan ini masih tersimpan rapat di dalam hatiku. Dan saat itu, kala musim dingin datang, aku pasti akan selalu menghangatkan perasaan ini agar tak menjadi kristal salju yang nantinya akan menghilang terbawa panas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disini, di dalam hati ini, apapun musim yang ku lalui selalu tersimpan cinta untukmu.<strong>

**Disini, di musim ini, bolehkah aku mengharap sentuhanmu?**

**Sekali saja...**

**Di bawah lagit biru ini...**

**Hanya sesaat, sebelum mengucapkan "Selamat tinggal"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, Aomine-kun."

Aku berucap kala tak ada balasan darimu disini.

"...?!"

Di tempat ini kau hanya menatapku diam penuh tanya.

Hey, bicaralah sebelum kita berpisah!

Hey, apakah kau tak mendengar suaraku dari jarak sedekat ini—?!

Hey, begitu besarkah diam untukku disini—?!

**—ah, hening dan sunyi memang selalu berpihak padaku.**

Di depan mata ini persimpangan terlihat nyata dalam balutan musim gugur yang indah. Disini kita akan berpisah. Hari ini telah berakhir meninggalkan cerita indah hanya untukku. Hanya aku di tempat ini. Seorang diri tanpa balasan darimu karena aku tau kau tak mungkin merasakan hal yang sama denganku disini. Sekali saja berpura-puralah mengerti. Berpura-puralah peduli padaku disini karena dalam cahaya mentari yang terus menyinari musim gugur ini tersimpan banyak rahasia untukmu. Dalam indahnya langit biru kau selalu ada disini. Di dalam teriknya matahari yang bersinar tawamu selalu ada bersamanya. Begitu tak terlupakan. Begitu sulit kala dihapuskan. Begitu indah jika hanya kenangan dalam angan. Hanya satu, semua untukmu disini—

"Hei, [name]"

**_Ah, apakah ini akhirnya? Mengapa kau sebut lagi namaku?!_**

"_Doushita_, Aomine-kun? Bukankah kau tak mendengar suaraku?"

**_Ya, suaraku memang tak sampai ke dalam hatimu. _**

"Maaf, [name]"

**_Nayatanya hanya suaramu yang menggema di hatiku._**

"Maaf—? Untuk apa?"

**_Apa untuk perasaanku ini?!_**

"Entah, aku tak mengerti apa maksud maafku itu, [name]"

**_Hey, ekspresi apa yang harus ditunjukkan padamu dalam akhir disini?!_**

"Aomine-kun, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan disini..."

**_Apa aku harus tersenyum?!_**

"Ya, mungkin kau benar, [name]."

**_Hey, kenapa kau yang tersenyum, Aomine-kun?!_**

Akhirnya disini semua terpisah bagai siang dan malam. Disini persimpangan selalu menunggu jarak yang luas kembali padanya. Di tempat ini pula langit biru masih menemani sang mentari kala kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dalam jarak sedekat ini kau mengacak rambutku kala aku masih terdiam dalam nyata. Sungguh, aku tak tau apa yang harus tersirat di wajahku. Aku tak mengerti jalan fikiranmu. Apakah kau tak sadar kala melakukannya? Ataukah kau menganggap diriku ini hanya fana yang tak nyata?

"_Sayonara_, [name]. Semoga harimu selalu menyenangkan."

Tidak! Aku salah! Kau benar-benar menganggapku adalah nyata. Saat itu pula kau tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang hangat. Begitu lembut saat terpantul sinar mentari disini.

**Percayalah, aku sangat menyukaimu, Aomine-kun.**

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja dengan sepedamu, [name] ahahaha..."

Setelahnya kau berlari menjauhiku. Kau pergi dengan tawa khasmu yang membuat hatiku tersenyum di tempatnya. Begitu indah saat terpantul sinar mentari disini.

**Selamanya, aku selalu menyukaimu, Aomine Daiki.**

Akhirnya adalah ucapan, 'Selamat tinggal' untuk hari ini. Semuanya pastilah berakhir disini. Cerita musim gugur yang membawamu pergi bersamanya. Sayangnya tak sampai walaupun angin berhembus menemani langkahmu. Sayangnya tak akan sampai jika hanya sang mentari yang menyampaikannya. Di tempat ini aku menunggumu menghilang karena jarak. Disini angin pun berhembus dalam diam. Dalam balutan musim gugur ini aku tersenyum karenamu.

"_Arigatou_, Aomine-kun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jarak selalu membawamu pergi entah kemana.**

**Menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang membelai surai indahmu disana.**

**Dari keajuhan disini, yang tertinggal hanyalah sketsa halus wajahmu dalam angan-angan yang sama.**

**Dan dalam hati ini selalu hanya dirimu yang ada...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN~ (Chapter 3)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** I had the time of my life~ and I never felt this way before~ and I swear this is true~ and I owe it all to you, you, you... *ngamen/sekian*

Nyahahahahahahahhaha (?) saya kembali setelah mengerjakan segala tugas yang ada dan akan menghilang untuk menyambut TO~ OwO Anggaplah ini pelampiasan atas TO serta ulangan harian yang melanda =w= oh, why~ oh, no~ yeah~ yeah~ *plak*

Gimana chapter ini? Masih tidak jelaskah? Diksinya berantakan (?) EYD ilanga-ilangan (?) Typo-nya jalan-jalan terus (?) Aku sudah tau jawabannya~! *dooor* tapi saya sendiri merasa ada yang berbeda di chapter ini. Entah apa, pokoknya berbeda hahaha. Apakah ada yang sependapat dengan saya? *gak* jika ada, perbedaan apakah itu? *dzinggg*

Oh! Yeah~ ngobrol yuk minna, lewat pm kek pesbuk kek, twitter kek, langsung juga gak apa ahahah lagi pengen ngobrol-ngobrol kek sama siapa gitu kek (?) tapi tadi di sekolah sih lagi males ngomong ahahaha =w= berasa jutek banget dah nyuekin temen sebangku *go die*

Jyaaa~ mohon maaf untuk segalanya~ karena aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak pernah lepas dari khilaf ku mencoba merubah segalanya #STOP! Sudah ya, saya mau pacaran dulu sama gitar tercintah *gitar pinjeman padahal* wkwkwkkw...

**Mind to review—?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Enkyori Love**

**[Kagami Taiga x Reader]**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kau selalu menuntun tangan kecil ini menuju gradasi warna yang indah disana. <em>**

**_Semoga saja di langit luas itu bayangan kita selalu terpantul disini. _**

**_Walaupun hanya semu yang fana,_**

**_Walaupun hanya gradasi warna yang tak nyata,_**

**_Walaupun hanya angan dalam kenangan lama,_**

**_Tak nyata, _**

**_Tak apa jika disini tetap indah._**

**_Tak tergapai,_**

**_Tak apa asalkan disini tetap bersinar._**

**_Tak terulang,_**

**_Tak apa karena disini tetaplah hangat._**

* * *

><p>Selamanya. Setiap goresan kuas membentuk sebuah gradasi warna yang nyata dalam hati ini. Semuanya terangkai menjadi grafik melengkung yang indah bersama kenangan lama yang tak terlupakan disini. Dalam setiap warna yang terbentuk, kehangantan itu tak akan hilang hanya karena pola grafik itu berubah menjadi lurus. Disini, semuanya selalu sama ketika perasaanku tak akan pernah terhapus oleh cat minyak berwarna kusam tak indah. Disana, semuanya nyata kala gradasi warna itu terangkai menjadi warna pelangi di langit yang indah. Di hati ini, semua yang terangkai adalah cerminan dirimu dengan berbagai ekspresi yang ada.<p>

Saat kau tersenyum, kontras warna itu semakin bersinar dalam pantulan pelangi yang berada di atasmu. Wajahmu terlihat manis ketika cerahnya mencapai hati ini. Rasanya terlalu hangat ketika senyuman itu menusuk hatiku. Sayangnya kau tak sadar. Kau tak dapat melihat senyumanmu yang menusuk hatiku ini. Semuanya hanya kontradiksi belaka. Anggaplah hanya transparan dalam cahaya pelangi yang indah. Begitu transparan sampai-sampai kau tak melihat balasan senyumanku itu.

Sejujurnya kau memang tak akan mengerti. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mencari tau apa yang ada di hati ini. Terlalu merepotkan bagimu. Disini, dirimu tak akan pernah mengorek warna tak indah dalam gradasi warna pelangi yang indah. Disini, kau tak akan pernah membawa warna tak indah itu bersamamu. Tak akan pernah lagi kau menuntunku untuk selalu bersamamu. Tak akan pernah kontradiksi ini berakhir. Selamanya. Disini, garis transparan memang tak akan pernah nyata.

**_Kau adalah warna yang indah._**

**_Warna yang nyata._**

**_Aku adalah sebuah garis transparan._**

**_Warna yang tak nyata di hatimu._**

**_Kita berbeda._**

**_Tak ada penyatuan disini._**

**_Kontradiksi adalah kekal untuk diriku serta dirimu._**

Gravitasi memang nyata adanya. Sayangnya, gravitasi itu menjadi tak ada kala hatiku tak akan pernah jatuh di hatimu. Sekuat apapun aku menarik hatimu tak akan ada hasilnya. Hatimu tak akan jatuh. Tak akan jatuh ke tempat transparan tak berwana. Memang sebuah kontradiksi yang menyakitkan. Teman kecil hanya sebuah nama yang lalu. Sekarang? Apakah nama yang lalu itu masih berlaku di hatimu? Masih ingatkah kau tentang nama yang lalu itu? Nama yang telah lapuk diterpa ombak kehidupan, seharusnya kau tak mengingatnya. Jika saja mengingatnya, mungkin tak sepenuhnya kau ingat. Tak apa, nama yang telah lalu hanyalah sebuah kenangan lama. Dilupakan pun begitu mudah.

"...lupakan saja jika kau ingin. Tak ada guna kau mengingat hal yang telah lalu, **Kagami Taiga**."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, grafik pelangi yang melengkung lagi-lagi memantulkan siluet dirimu dalam garis nyata yang indah. Wajahmu yang tersenyum kala memainkan bola itu sungguh menusuk hatiku. Menusuk kenangan lama yang tak kunjung hilang di dalamnya. Membuatnya indah sesaat, menyakitkan kemudian. Membuatku terkenang akan fana dalam warna yang indah. Membuatku sadar akan nyata dalam garis transparan yang tak terlihat. Begitu menyakitkan memang. Kontradiksi yang terlalu nyata.<p>

Dalam indahnya cahayamu disini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu ketika kau tak memperhatikanku. Aku tak memperhatikanmu kala kau menjatuhkan tatapan itu padaku. Sungguh sulit melakukan hal ini. Sungguh menyedihkan kala garis transparan ini kau acuhkan begitu saja. Hanya warna indah yang menarik perhatianmu. Wajar saja memang. Bukan sebuah pertentangan besar jika kau hanya memperhatikan difraksi cahaya pelangi yang kini berada di atasmu. Bukan sebuah masalah bagimu jika kau mengacuhkan garis transparan yang tertutupi oleh warna-warna indah. Tak apa, kau memang selalu seperti ini bukan—?!

"[name]..."

Memang, sejak saat itu kau kembali memanggil namaku seperti biasa.

"Taiga..."

Nyatanya, aku juga kembali menyebut namamu seperti biasanya.

"Heh? Apa kau mencariku, [name]?"

Memang, kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku dalam lampau yang berlalu.

"Ya, hanya sekedar mencarimu, **Kagami Taiga**..."

Nyatanya, aku selalu tersenyum kepadamu walaupun lampau telah berlalu.

Nyatanya, ketika senyuman itu ku perlihatkan padamu, rasanya begitu sakit di dalam hati. Senyuman yang sama. Senyuman yang tak berubah. Kau hanya menganggapku teman kecilmu. Kau hanya memandangku sebagai sosok lama yang tak berubah. Apa menurutmu hal tersebut tak menyakitkan?!

Nyatanya, kau hanya menyapaku sesaat ketika kita bertemu di tempat ini. Kau hanya memandangku sesaat. Aku hanya dapat meresapi tatapanmu dalam waktu yang singkat. Begitu cepat waktu berlalu. Terlalu cepat kita tumbuh dewasa seperti ini. Begitu menyedihkan ketika warna kita tak bisa menyatu disini. Sayangnya terlalu sulit untuk menghapuskan kenangan lampau yang telah lama berlalu. Sketsa lengkap dirimu selalu ada disini. Masa lampau maupun masa depan.

"...[name], apa kau selalu mencariku seperti ini?"

**Kagami Taiga**, mencarimu tak ada arti jika kontradiksi selalu kekal disini.

"Apa kau selalu melihatku dari jarak itu, [name]?"

Hei, mendekat padamu sekarang pun tak akan merubah segalanya, **Kagami Taiga**.

"[name]... apa kau selalu—"

"—menyukaimu? Aku selalu menyukaimu karena kau adalah teman kecilku, **Kagami Taiga**..."

Aku tersenyum dalam sakit yang nyata. Teman kecil hanya kata lampau yang menutupi perasaan ini. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutku hanya kau resapi dengan arti yang sama. Kita hanya teman. Sekedar teman kecil yang klasik bagimu. Pastilah kau tak mengartikan lebih dari itu.

**_Disini, kontradiksi adalah nyata._**

**_Kau dan aku berbeda._**

**_Warna kita tak akan sama._**

**_Aku menyadarinya ketika kita beranjak dewasa._**

**_Memang, nyatanya tak seindah fana..._**

Di langit yang luas ini, burung merpati selalu membentangkan sayapnya untuk mengarungi langit yang indah. Mereka pergi bebas kemanapun mereka inginkan. Terkadang terlihat bersama diantara garis indah pelangi. Terkadang menyendiri kala pasangan mereka hilang di balik garis indah itu. Sayangnya, diriku bukanlah seekor burung merpati yang dapat terbang bebas di langit yang luas. Sayangnya, kau tak akan pernah membentangkan sedikit saja rasa cintamu padaku. Walaupun ada cinta, semuanya pastilah berbeda. Teman kecil menjadi sebuah alasan klasik yang kekal disini.

Di tempat ini, kau dan aku masih bersama walaupun jarak tetap tak terhapuskan. Disana, perasaanmu tetaplah sama. Tak akan pernah berubah. Sayangnya hanya kau anggap teman kecil yang klasik. Indahnya tak akan pernah terasa baru disini. Semuanya tetaplah sama. Tak akan berubah walaupun aku mengatakan kejujuranku. Disana kau tak akan mengerti jikalau disini segalanya berubah. Perasaanku padamu memang terlihat sama. Aku menyukaimu. Sayangnya, kau tak dapat mengartikan sebuah kata yang telah berbeda makna itu. Sayangnya, teman kecil tetaplah terikat di dalamnya. Apakah kita akan terus terikat dalam hal klasik itu—?!

"_Nee_, Taiga... apa kau pernah membayangkan jika saat ini 'kan tiba? Apa kau pernah membayangkan kita menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang ini?!"

Aku bertanya padamu ketika sunyi kembali menyelimuti siang hari disini. Saat itu pula kau menatapku sesaat dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak terlupakan.

"Entahlah, sesekali mungkin aku pernah membayangkannya tanpa ku sadari..." Saat itu semuanya tak berubah disini, "...bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau membayangkannya?"

Saat itu angin berhembus kencang seolah menjadi sisipan kala aku terdiam memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Saat itu pula kau menghampiriku dan duduk berdampingan denganku disini. Di sebuah lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang sepi.

Sejenak aku menatapmu kala pertanyaanmu masih terfikirkan olehmu. Sesaat, aku melihat kembali sketsa masa lampau di bayangan matamu.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya... aku merasa senang dan juga sedih ketika memikirkannya." Untuk kesekian kalinya aku tersenyum dalam sakit yang nyata. Terlalu menyakitkan ketika kau dan aku duduk di tempat yang sama seperti sekarang ini. Begitu dekat tetapi tak pernah menyatu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kau tak akan pernah mengerti.<em>**

**_Kau tak akan pernah mengetahuinya._**

**_Kau tak akan pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya disini._**

**_Menyenangkan,_**

**_Menyedihkan,_**

**_Terlalu sulit kala dirimu menjadi sosok yang ku cintai._**

**_Sangat menyenangkan,_**

**_Sangat menyedihkan,_**

**_Begitu sulit mencintaimu, teman kecilku._**

**_Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah mengerti._**

**_Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah mengetahuinya._**

**_Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya disini._**

* * *

><p>Dalam angin yang terus berhembus, tatapanmu kembali melembut. Ketika hembusan angin itu menyentuh helaian rambutmu, kau kembali menatap gradasi warna yang indah di atas sana. Sesaat matamu terpejam. Deru nafasmu pun terasa tenang dari jarak sedekat ini. Sayangnya, disini detak jantungku tak dapat berhenti berpacu kencang kala kau terus berada di sampingku. Sayangnya, aku tak dapat meraih kejujuran itu. Aku tak mampu mengucapkannya. Tak mampu mengatakan cinta pada teman kecilku ini. Perasaan ini terlalu menyiksa hatiku tanpa kau sadari, <strong>Kagami Taiga<strong>.

Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah mengetahuinya karena aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya karena aku tak dapat menarik keluar kejujuran yang ada di dalam hatiku. Mengertilah, perasaan ini terlalu sulit dideskripsikan secara nyata. Terlalu mustahil jikalau sebuah pena melukiskannya di dalam langit luas yang indah. Sampai kapanpun selalu aku yang tersenyum menahan sakit ini. Menahannya disini seorang diri.

"Hei, apa aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu saat aku membuka mataku disini? Apakah aku dapat merubah sesuatu di masa lalu, [name]?!"

Matamu masih terpejam saat itu. Salah satu telapak tanganmu kau ulurkan ke langit luas yang indah. Disini, kau seolah menggapai sesuatu yang tak sampai. Disana, hal apakah yang ingin kau ubah—?!

"...Taiga, kau tak akan pernah kembali ke masa lalu. Kau tak dapat merubah semua yang telah terjadi. Masa lampau hanya akan tertinggal di masa yang lalu. Semuanya akan menjadi kenangan yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan di masa itu..."

"Kau terlalu realistis, [name]. Aku hanya sedang bermimpi mengubah sesuatu di masa lalu—" Tak lama setelah itu kau kembali membuka kedua kelopak matamu. Sesaat kau menatapku, "—merubahnya sedikit saja."

Hei, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ubah disana? Apa kau ingin mengubah kenangan kecil kita di masa yang lampau? Apakah kau ingin menghapuskan diriku yang berada disana? Jika saja semua yang kau katakan adalah nyata, maka aku pun ingin menghapuskan diriku sendiri disana. Aku ingin sosok kecilku menghilang di masa lampau itu. Aku tak ingin menjadi teman kecilmu.

Jika saja semuanya bisa terjadi, maka diriku ingin bertemu denganmu di masa depan. Aku hanya ingin merangkai kata yang lebih indah dari klasiknya 'teman kecil' disini. Aku berharap kita tak saling mengenal saat itu. Tak pernah bersama di masa yang telah lalu karena ketika masa depan datang pastilah sangat menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan jikalau aku melihat dirimu bersama sosok lain di masa depan. Terlalu menyedihkan ketika kau selalu menganggap diriku hanyalah teman kecilmu.

"Taiga, terkadang aku berfikir lebih baik aku tak mengenalmu. Tak pernah bertemu denganmu disana..."

"HAH—? _Baka_, apa yang kau katakan?! Lebih baik tak mengenalku? Tak pernah bertemu denganku? Apakah aku terlalu buruk di matamu, [name]?!"

Hei, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu—?!

Kau membuatku kembali berharap padamu.

Kau membuatku kembali mengharapkan cinta yang tak pasti .

Kau bodoh, **Kagami Taiga**.

"Hahaha... sepertinya kau memang terlalu buruk, **Bakagami**!"

"Tsk. Tertawalah sepuasmu, [name]! Kau pasti akan menyesal jika tak mengenal diriku di masa lampau itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Percayalah!**

**Kagami Taiga,**

**Aku selalu memandangimu,**

**Memandangimu dari jauh maupun dekat,**

**Namun kau tak pernah tergapai olehku.**

**Mengapa—?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN~ (Chapter 4)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **TIBA-TIBA SUKA BAKAGAMI! TIBA-TIBA BIKIN FF INI! HAHAHAHAH... CERITANYA MELENCENG KE ARAH TAK TEPAT (?) BAGAIMANA PERASAAN SI 'AKU' SAAT SUKA TEMAN MASA KELCILNYA? BAGAIMANA? SAYA HANYA SEDIKIT BERBAGI CERITA #EOHHH *matiin caps lock*

Okelah, cuma sebuah fanfic abal tak jelas, banyak kekurangan, banyak typo yang berjejer, EYD abruradul, maka dari ini jangan dianggap serius (?) tau sendiri saya 'kan orang waras ^^v orang waras mah bebas XD *salah bung*

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ini siapa ya? *kurungin Akashi* (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sankyuu~! XD**

*tebar kembang*


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Enkyori Love**

**[Akashi Seijuurou x Reader]**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rasa ini bukanlah serpihan salju.<strong>

**Rasa ini bahkan tak seindah kristal salju.**

**Namun, rasa ini ibarat cerminan musim digin.**

**Begitu putih warnanya.**

**Terlalu indah kala dirasa.**

**Sayang, terlalu dingin saat tak ada balasan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hei, apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat musim dingin di luar sana?<em>**

Setiap kata terlalu sulit untuk dibawa ke dalam nyata. Rasanya terlalu dingin kala tak ada balasan dari sebuah rasa. Entah apa rasanya musim dingin kala menatap matanya. Mungkin, hanya sebuah angan dalam cerita fana. Walaupun tak ada kata yang sejalan dengan rasa, namun hati ini seolah tak mempedulikan perbedaan diantara kedua cabang rasa. Kala ada benci, maka cinta akan datang berawalan dengan kata. Sebaliknya, kala ada cinta, benci pun mungkin akan tumbuh dalam rasa di sebuah kisah nyata. Agaknya terlalu menyakitkan. Nampaknya terlalu sulit untuk dinegasikan. Namun, semua yang terjadi bukanlah fana. Perasaan ini adalah nyata adanya. Semuanya tak akan ternegasi menjadi sebuah kalimat negatif hanya karena rasa yang tak sejalan. Disini, walaupun tak ada frasa, aku selalu merasakan sebuah rasa. Entah sampai kapan, nampaknya perasaan ini akan terus berlanjut walaupun bongkahan salju telah hancur.

**_Hei, bisakah kau tatap sedikit saja bongkahan salju itu?_**

Di setiap musim dingin aku selalu berharap perasaan ini adalah sebuah kristal salju. Aku selalu berharap perasaan ini akan seindah butiran salju yang melekat dalam warna putih yang nyata. Aku pun berharap rasa ini tak seironi bongkahan salju yang akan hancur terbawa musim semi. Dalam fanaku pun hanya ada satu kata dalam setiap rasa. Saat itu, di setiap malam aku hanya berdoa, semoga saja perasaan ini nyata dan indah kala bunga sakura mekar bersama dengan warna merah muda yang lembut. Aku hanya berharap karena aku hanya dapat membayangkan. Aku hanya berdoa karena aku tak dapat mengukirnya menjadi nyata. Dan tentunya aku tak berani bertindak karena aku tahu jikalau tak akan ada balasan dari sosoknya.

**_Saat itu bagaimana kau akan mendeskripsikan musim dingin disini?_**

****Aku selalu melihat kedua bola mata indah itu terbuka lebar kala memandang hamparan putih di luar sana. Aku pun tahu kau tengah menatap bongkahan salju itu. Namun, aku tak pernah tahu serangkaian kata apa yang terukir di dalam benakmu kala kau tak kunjung melepas pandanganmu dari warna putih itu. Rasanya aku ingin meneliti sedikit saja otak jeniusmu itu. Rasanya terlalu ingin mencatat semua frasa dan klausa yang ada di dalam ruang hatimu saat itu juga. Sayangnya tak mungkin. Sayangnya hanya sebuah angan tak sampai. Sayangnya, aku hanya dapat memendam perasaan ini sekalipun aku ingin meneriakannya.

**.**

**.**

** .******

**Ibarat rasa tak nampak seperti serpihan salju.**

**Ibarat kata tak seindah kristal salju.**

**Begitu indah jika pelangi terlukis dalam salju.**

**Begitu hangat jika sakura kan mekar di atas salju.**

**Namun semua tak nampak.**

**Semua bagai klausa tertebas kampak.**

**Terlalu ironi penuh kontradiksi.**

**Terlalu hiperbola jika mengharapkan rangkaian diksi.**

**Sulit, terlalu sulit menegasikan sebuah mimpi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disini senja menorehkan sedikit warna jingga pada hamparan salju yang putih. Aku menatapnya dari balik layar bening disini, bersamamu dalam sendu yang sunyi. Saat itu benar-benar tak ada klausa yang kau rangkai. Saat itu pun aku tak dapat menyuarakan beberapa frasa yang telah terangkai. Kau dan aku hanya diam bersama tumpukan-tumpukan buku lapuk bagaikan sebuah kisah klasik yang lalu. Sejenak kau menjatuhkan telapak tanganmu guna membersihkan serpihan debu yang menyelimut buku itu. Entah apa judul buku tersebut, nampaknya terlalu menarik perhatian seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Aku yang memperhatikanmu hanya diam disini karena aku takut jika memulai sebuah kata maka akan berujung dengan sebuah petaka. Jika saja kau yang memulai, maka dengan senang hati kan kubalas setiap klausa maupun frasa yang terlontar dari mulutmu.

"Hei, apa pendapatmu mengenai sebuah kisah klasik?"

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang bola mataku menatap manik dwi warnamu itu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat disini. Rasanya terlalu sulit memutar kenyataan kala kau melontarkan beberapa kata padaku. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, namun aku tak menyangka jikalau sebuah kalimat akan tersampaikan melalui suara itu. Suara indah yang nampak seperti alunan melodi lembut dalam setiap tuts piano klasik di ruang musik tersebut.

Sejenak aku memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu. Saat itu pula kau menatapku untuk pertama kalinya disini. Tahukah dirimu jikalau detak jantung ini berpacu terlalu cepat kala menerima tatapan itu? Tahukah kau jikalau jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu terlalu singkat untuk kau dengar? Mungkin kau tak tahu karena aku belum mengucapkan kata itu. Namun, kau pun dapat menerka-nerka apa yang ada dalam pikiranku bukan? Bahkan, mungkin saja kau tahu tentang segala frasa maupun rasa yang tersimpan di hatiku.

"Menyakitkan—" Sesaat aku kembali menatap manik indah milikmu, "—mungkin menurutku seperti itu."

"Kenapa mungkin? Apa kau tak yakin dengan jawabanmu sendiri?"

Mengertilah, saat itu kata-katamu teramat dingin layaknya suasana di luar sana. Sedikit saja ketahuilah jikalau tatapanmu itu dengan mudahnya membekukan semua klausa yang telah terangkai di benakku. Disini kau terlalu dingin. Teramat dingin sampai-sampai aku pun hanya diam menatapmu tanpa membalas setiap kata yang kau ucapkan dalam nyata disini.

_'Akashi Seijuurou, andai saja aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu maka diriku ini seolah menuliskan kisah klasikku sendiri. Mungkin, saat itu aku akan merangkaikan kata terlarang yang tak akan pernah aku ucapkan padamu dalam nyata disini. Tak akan pernah, selamanya— sampai kita berpisah di penghujung musim dingin kali ini.' _

Sesaat lonceng sekolah berbunyi, suaranya bagai membawaku kembali dalam tatapan nyatamu. Tak lama setelahnya kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal atau semacamnya. Namun, nampaknya langkahmu terhenti di ambang pintu entah karena apa. Kau mulai berucap saat itu. Sayangnya kau tak menatapku kala suaramu mulai terdengar nyaring melewati gendang telingaku.

"Hei, kau menghindari pertanyaan yang mudah, namun kau mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang sulit. Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja dengan semua itu?"

* * *

><p><strong>Satu yang kulihat hanyalah putih.<strong>

**Satu yang kurasa nampaknya dingin.**

**Kau selalu hadir dalam setiap kisah sedih.**

**Kau pun terlalu cepat pergi layaknya hembusan angin.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Aku masih berdiri di hari yang sama. Aku masih menatap sekelilingku yang putih disini. Malam hari nampaknya terlalu indah setelah melewati senja yang singkat bersamamu disana. Walaupun hanya beberapa kata, walaupun hanya sebuah kalimat tak pasti, rasanya sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti kata-kata terakhirmu itu. Aku pun kesulitan untuk menemukan sebuah alasan kala kau tiba-tiba saja berbicara padaku. Namun, sosok salju yang menari di malam hari seolah memaksaku untuk melupakan sejenak kata-katamu yang mungkin tak pernah terjawab olehku walaupun hanya dalam angan. Sayangnya, walau terikat dalam paksaan, aku tak akan pernah berhenti memikirkan segala yang ada pada dirimu.

_Akashi Seijuurou, aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

_Aku selalu menyukaimu tak hanya ketika salju berguguran._

_Aku selalu memendam perasaanku padamu._

_Maaf jika kau tak suka atau membenciku._

_Maaf jikalau dalam mimpi pun kau terganggu._

_Maaf karena aku pasti akan membawa perasaan ini pergi menjauhimu kala musim dingin telah usai disini._

****"Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita klasiku, Akashi Seijuurou..."

Malam itu serangkaian kata terucap di bawah salju yang berguguran. Saat itu malam nampak gemerlap layaknya sebuah kembang api yang meletup kencang kala festival datang. Disini aku memejamkan mataku sesaat. Sejenak merasakan butiran salju yang jatuh di telapak tanganku. Awalnya terasa begitu dingin bukan? Namun, ketika disadari terlalu lembut adanya. Mungkin perasaanku padamu pun sama seperti butiran salju itu. Kasatnya terlalu dingin jika dirasa. Nyatanya terlalu lembut kala dirasa bersama dinginnya frasa.

"Apa aku harus membalas rasa terima kasihmu?"

"—Akashi...?"

"Apa kau selalu baik-baik saja dengan kisah klasik itu?"

Tatapan itu tajam menusuk jantungku. Aku selalu saja kehilangan radar kala kau hadir di dekatku. Rasanya semua akan terungkap dan berakhir di malam ini. Rasanya perpisahan semakin dekat. Lalu, aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu bukan? Aku harus menyampaikan sepotong kata dari serangkaian kata yang tak dapat terucapkan dalam nyata. Aku harus mencari klausa dan frasa yang tepat untuk terakhir kalinya disini. Aku harus mengakhiri kisah singkat ini agar kisah klasikku memiliki akhir yang pasti walaupun musim dingin belum berakhir saat ini.

Di malam yang semakin larut ini kau dan aku hanya diam menatap satu sama lain. Dari sorot matamu aku dapat membaca beberapa klausa bersama frasa yang tertunda untuk dikatakan. Namun, aku tak mengerti mengapa kau menunda klausa dan frasa itu di kedua manik indahmu. Aku pun terlalu takut untuk menebak-nebak. Entah takut benar atau salah, karena disini aku hanya diam menunggumu membebaskan kata maupun kalimat yang tertunda itu. Sayangnya langkahmu lebih cepat terlihat dari pada kata-kata yang dinanti olehku. Kau melangkahkan kembali kakimu saat itu. Berjalan maju menghampiriku yang berlawanan arah denganmu.

_Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?_

_ Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?_

_ Apa ada maksud kala kau memberikan bolpoin hitam ini padaku?_

"Kau tak akan bisa menuliskan kisah klasikmu itu tanpa sebuh pena bukan? Aku rasa terlalu menyakitkan jika hanya dirangaikan dalam sebuah angan."

Kau menatapku dengan wajah datarmu itu sesaat setelah bolpoin hitam itu berpindah ke telapak tanganku. Nampaknya aku terlalu berharap dengan sebuah senyuman singkat yang mustahil kau perlihatkan padaku disini. Agaknya terlalu sulit mewujudkan perkataanmu dalam nyata yang tak seindah fana. Mungkin aku akan menyerah sebelum menuliskan akhir kisah itu. Mungkin fanaku tak sanggup jika harus memikirkan rangkaian kata untuk melengkapi akhir cerita tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu? Sejujurnya dalam anganpun aku tak sanggup menuliskan akhir kisah itu..."

Ada senyum yang terukir saat itu. Ada sebuah simpul di bibirku ini. Sebuah senyum simpul yang menyakitkan jika dirasa disini, di hati ini. Aku memang akan pergi dari hadapanmu dengan pasti. Aku akan mengakhiri kisahku di sekolah itu bersama yang lain. Aku tak ingin menyakiti dan tersakiti oleh sosok lain kecuali oleh dirimu. Namun, disini kau benar-benar membuatku seperti seorang masokis yang sebentar lagi akan menangis kala dipaksa untuk mengakhiri kisah klasik ini. Walaupun kau hanya terdiam disana, cobalah pahami jikalau aku tak sanggup kala harus memutus jalan yang berbeda ini. Jalanku denganmu yang berlawanan arah, haruskah terputus di persimpangan ini?

"Kau tak sanggup karena kau akan menuliskan akhir yang menyakitkan? Apakah semua kisah klasik berakhir menyakitkan bagimu?"

Kau bertanya dan menatapku, lagi dan lagi di bawah salju yang berguguran malam ini.

"Aku tak tahu pasti karena yang kubaca hanyalah akhir yang menyakitkan kala kedua tokoh utama itu memutus benang merah yang terikat diantara mereka."

Aku pun kembali menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan rasa yang tak terdefinisikan saat ini.

"Kau salah— tak semuanya terputus di akhir cerita karena ada beberapa kisah klasik yang berakhir sebaliknya. Walaupun tetap menyakitkan, mereka dapat menyambung benang merah itu di akhir cerita mereka."

"Nee— Akashi, apa kau pikir aku dapat melakukan hal itu? Kau sendiri pun apakah dapat mewujudkannya?"

Lagi-lagi langkahmu terlalu cepat kala rangkaian kata belum kau ucapkan. Terlebih lagi kau semakin melangkah jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku rasa kau tak dapat menjawab pertanyaanku bukan? Aku rasa semuanya akan berakir dengan begini.

"Hei, aku tak dapat mewujudkannya karena aku tak ingin mengakhiri kisah itu. Bagiku semuanya belum berakhir dan tak akan pernah berakhir kala sosok itu masih belum mau ngucapkan rangkaian perasaannya dalam nyata disini."

Samar-samar mataku menangkap sebuah simpul kecil di wajah tampannya. Dalam diam aku memperhatikan dirimu yang kini tak lagi menatapku yang berlawanan arah denganmu. Tetapi apakah ini nyata? Apakah senyuman itu bukanlah fana?

"Sepertinya kau harus menulis ulang kisah klasikmu itu karena terjadi kesalah pahaman disana." Akhirnya kau kembali menatapku walaupun hanya sesaat sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang dalam keramaian malam disini. "—dan ada baiknya kau pikirkan kembali bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan tokoh utama pria dalam ceritamu itu."

Kali ini aku tak akan salah. Saat ini mataku tak salah kala menangkap senyuman di wajah tampanmu yang sesaat lalu telah menghilang dalam keramaian. Aku yakin kau tersenyum padaku walaupun hanya sesaat. Aku tahu karena senyuman itu teralu jelas kala terpantul cahaya lampu di persimpangan ini. Dan mulai detik ini bolehkan aku menyimpan senyuman itu dalam kotak hatiku? Bolehkah aku memperbaiki kisah klasik menyakitkan itu menjadi sebuah cerita baru yang ternegasi jauh dengan kisah klasik tersebut?

"Akashi Seijuurou, apakah ini akhir dari kisah klasik yang terlewatkan oleh diriku?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_Jika musim dingin menjadi latar, maka bolpoin hitam ini akan menjadi alat._**

**_Dalam dinginnya salju disini, senyuman singkat itu terasa menghangatkan._**

**_Saat ini, semoga saja benang merah tersebut mulai terangkai menjadi nyata._**

.

.

.

**FIN~ (Chapter 5)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Hola, hola, akhirnya ngepost lagi ahahah kirain saya sudah mati (?) ternyata chapter selanjutnya itu Akashi *gak nyangka* wkwkwkw... semoga typo-nya dikit ya karena saya males ngedit! Sungguh! Malas! Udah gitu saya lagi dikejar deadline *gak tanya*

Arigatou minna, semoga ff ini masih lanjut (?) ahahaha XDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Enkyori Love**

**[Midorima Shintaro x Reader]**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kerena ada sebuah kata cinta dalam setiap diam yang nyata.<em>**

**_Karena ada sebuah rasa rindu dalam angan yang fana._**

**_ Karena dalam hujan ada sebuah kenangan yang samar antara nyata dan fana._**

**_Selamanya, rintik hujan akan jatuh dalam mendung yang ada._**

**_Di sini selamanya, perasaan itu akan terus tumbuh walau hujan tak lagi ada._**

* * *

><p>Hei, apa yang kau lihat di balik rintik hujan yang turun kala itu? Apa yang kau lihat kala payung bening itu menemanimu di bawah hujan yang terus turun? Pagi ini aku ingin menyapamu, sungguh aku ingin. Pagi ini aku ingin tersenyum padamu, sungguh ingin aku melakukannya. Namun selalu saja kau datang dan pergi di hadapanku dengan cepat layaknya hujan yang turun di hari-hari yang telah lalu. Kau selalu saja tak kembali kala aku ingin kau kembali. Kau selalu saja melangkah pergi saat aku ingin berbalik mengejarmu. Kau seperti manusia yang hidup seorang diri di muka bumi ini. Kau melakukan yang kau mau, aku tahu. Kau melakukan yang kau bisa, aku mengerti. Namun saat kau selalu saja mengacuhkanku, aku tak tahu dan tak mengerti.<p>

Pagi ini langit mendung berwana kelabu. Pagi ini kau duduk tepat di sampingku dalam diam yang beradu dalam hujan. Entah apa yang kau perhatikan dalam diam yang tak nyata di sini. Entah angan apa yang selalu kau bayangkan dalam pemikiranmu itu. Kau adalah manusia yang menyebalkan pada awalnya. Kau adalah sosok yang ku benci pada hari pertama kita bertemu. Namun sekarang aku memperhatikanmu seolah-olah aku ini adalah seorang mata-mata yang tengah menjalankan misiku. Aku tahu dari jarak sedekat ini kau tak memperhatikanku. Aku juga tahu bagaimana kau selalu mengacuhkanku walaupun kau tahu aku tengah memperhatikanmu.

Di sini aku akan terus menjalankan misiku sendiri. Di sini biarlah aku melakukan apa yang aku mau sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Biarkan aku terus menatapmu walau kau mengacuhkanku. Biarkan aku terus mengamatimu walau mungkin kau tak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Lalu di sini biarlah aku memastikan perasaanku padamu jika saja perasaan ini masih samar adanya. Biarkan di sini aku hanya menjadi mata-mata yang terkadang membuatmu jengkel tanpa kau mengatakannya. Aku suka segalanya, aku menyukai ekspresimu walau kau tengah menatapku sinis. Mungkin aku masokis dan kau mungkin menganggap psikisku ini terganggu. Mungkin kau menatapku sinis namun entah mengapa terkadang kau nampak manis kala aku menatapmu dalam diam yang sejujurnya menyakitkan.

.

.

.

**Kalau saja payung bening itu adalah aku, maka aku akan merasa dingin kala hujan membasahiku.**

Sampai tiba di malam hari, hujan pun masih datang tanpa henti di hari yang nampak biasa-biasa saja di sini. Senja pun tak nampak indah kala aku menantikannya di hari ini. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa seperti melihat senja yang datang dalam hujan kala kau mengulurkan payung bening itu di atasku. Saat itu aku tak memikirkan jika ini adalah malam dan senja telah terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa terperangkap dalam ingatanku hari ini. Detik itu telah berlalu dan kini aku berjalan beriringan denganmu dalam payung bening yang sama. Di sini, dari bawah payung bening yang sama aku dapat melihat mata indahmu walau terperangkap dalam lensa kaca mata yang nyata.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bosan?"

Di sini hujan masih menyapa dan kau mulai berkata dalam nyata yang berselimutkan suara gemercik air yang ada.

"Tidak bosankah kau memperhatikanku?"

Kala itu kau kembali berkata dan saat itu pula aku hanya terkejut sesaat sebelum aku melukiskan senyuman samar di wajahku. Sayangnya kau tak melihat senyumanku kala itu karena sejak tadi kau sama sekali tak menatapku. Kau selalu saja tak menatapku walaupun tak jarang kita terjebak dalam jarak yang teramat dekat layaknya malam ini.

"Haruskah aku bosan?" Jawabku dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Kala itu kau hanya diam menatap hujan.

"Haruskah aku berhenti memperhatikanmu walau kau memaksaku untuk melakukannya?" Nyatanya di sini aku masih tersenyum walau kau tak menatapku.

Sesaat hening nampak menemani di sini. Sesaat kau hanya diam tanpa suara dan tanpa menatapku. Entah mengapa saat itu aku pun tak berani lagi menatapmu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Aku tak sanggup melihat ekspresi apa yang terlukis di wajah itu. Aku pun tak dapat membayangkan tatapan seperti apa yang kini tercermin di balik lensa kacamatamu itu. Kau hanya diam dan aku pun hanya dapat berucap dalam fanaku. Kau tak mengatakan apapun dan kita hanya terus melangkahkan kaki tanpa mempedulikan hujan yang terus turun menemani malam kau dan aku di sini. Hujan yang terus turun di malam yang tak berisikan bintang. Hujan yang turun di sini nampak membisikan sesuatu padaku. Membisikan bagaimana perasaanku padamu kala kita berada di bawah payung bening yang sama saat ini.

**Kalau saja hujan itu adalah aku, maka aku akan terus turun hanya untuk menatapmu.**

Perjalanan kita masih panjang, aku tahu itu. Kini kau dan aku tengah berhenti dan menanti warna lampu itu berubah menjadi hijau. Di sini nampak ramai bahkan saat hujan turun sekalipun, namun terasa sepi saat kita melangkah kembali meninggalkan jalan yang ramai itu. Saat ini hanya ada kau dan aku serta dua orang asing yang tengah berjalan mendahului kau dan aku di sini. Kala itu rasanya teramat dingin ketika angin mulai berhembus di malam penuh hujan ini. Saat itu rasanya aku ingin segera sampai di rumahku jika saja aku hanya berjalan seorang diri di bawah hujan malam ini. Sayangnya aku bersamamu. Sayangnya aku tak dapat mempercepat langkahku karena aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku tak ingin kebersamaan ini berakhir begitu saja. Kesempatan tak datang dua kali bukan?

Di malam yang semakin larut ini aku membuang segala rasa takutku yang sempat hinggap beberapa saat lalu. Detik itu pula aku memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap wajahmu di bawah payung bening yang masih kau genggam di sini. Namun sesuatu terjadi kala aku menatapmu detik itu. Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terjadi dan selalu ku hindari untuk terjadi nyatanya tak dapat terhapuskan begitu saja dalam ingatanku malam ini. Aku menatapmu, aku hanya ingin menatapmu dalam diam tanpa kau sadari. Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal itu, namun mengapa kau juga menatapku pada detik yang sama?

"Ehemm.."

Kala itu kau menyuarakan suara itu cukup nyaring di telingaku. Aku pun hanya dapat memalingkan wajahku dari tatapanmu yang berada di balik lensa kecamata itu. Aku diam menahan malu dan kau tetap tenang dengan sikap _tsundere_ yang kau miliki itu. Hei, sedikit saja bisakah kau tunjukan ekspresi lain di wajahmu itu? Bisakah kau menghilangkan sikap itu walau hanya sesaat saat aku ada di dekatmu?

"Aneh!" Ucapmu dengan nada sinis itu. "Bukankah kau sudah biasa menatapku? Kenapa sekarang malah memalingkan wajah seperti itu?"

Walau petir tak nampak malam ini namun kilatannya nampak nyata saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu darimu. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku tak nyaman saat kau juga menatapku di saat yang bersamaan. Ada rasa malu dan canggung yang bercampur kala mata itu berada tepat di depan mataku. Ada rasa senang sesaat sebelum perasaan lain muncul ketika kau dan aku saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kenapa diam?" Masih dengan nada yang sama kau kembali berbicara padaku.

"Kenapa? Entahlah..." Jawabku, "—percuma mengatakannya kau pun tak akan peduli."

**Namun jika saja kau menyuruhku memilih, maka aku tak ingin menjadi keduanya.**

"Jujur aku tak mengerti dengan sikapmu. Saat ini kau nampak sangat menyebalkan seolah-olah kau sangat membenciku. Namun aku jauh tak mengerti saat kau selalu menatapku dalam diam di hari-hari yang lalu itu."

Kau menatapmu kala itu dan aku pun hanya sesaat melihat wajahmu saat itu.

"Aku memang membencimu pada awalnya. Kau sangat menyebalkan dengan sikap _tsundere _itu! Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku memperhatikanmu. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku seperti tak punya malu saat aku menatapmu dan kau mengacuhkanku."

Aku diam dan tersenyum samar kala mengingat hari-hari dimana semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku menantapmu dan kau mengacuhkanku. Aku selalu menatapmu dan kau selalu saja mengacuhkanku. Aku terus menatapmu dan kau masih saja mengacuhkanku.

"Kau pasti tak tahu seberapa banyak aku menatapmu." Gumamku lagi dengan sedikit senyuman di malam ini. Senyuman yang nyata walau menyakitkan.

"Namun kau pasti tahu seberapa banyak aku mengacuhkanmu." Sinis dan dingin, begitulah yang terdengar kala kau mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Samar-samar aku melihat dirimu yang tengah membenarkan letak kacamatamu itu. Samar-samar aku dapat merasakan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi hatiku. Rasanya sakit dan membingungkan. Rasanya ingin menyudahi semua ini kala aku merasakan di sini akhirnya. Namun sayang, kala itu lagi-lagi hujan seolah membisikan sesuatu padaku. Hujan seolah menyemangatiku untuk terus menumbuhkan perasaan ini walaupun nyatanya di sini menyakitkan.

Di sisi lain langit malam pun seolah ikut berkata bahwa ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Langit malam seolah akan menertawakanku jika aku menyudahi segalanya. Mungkin di balik kata-kata itu tersembunyi kata-kata lain yang tak aku ketahui. Mungkin aku dapat berharap pada kata-kata yang tersembunyi itu jika saja semuanya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kau ucapkan saat ini. Mungkinkah akan aku dengar kata-kata yang tersembunyi itu suatu saat nanti? Sanggupkah aku menanti hal itu dalam hari-hariku yang nyata kala aku kembali diam dan menatapmu?

Detik itu, di hari hujan itu aku menghentikan langkahku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat kau berada satu langkah di depanku. Kala itu gerimis hujan terasa nyata kala membasahiku. Kala itu pula kau membalikan tubuhmu guna menatapku yang berada satu langkah di hadapanmu. Kau diam dan aku mulai berbicara saat itu.

"Hei, mungkin akan tiba saatnya kau membalas perbuatanmu yang selalu saja mengacuhkanku kala itu. Mungkin kau akan menyadari dengan benar apa yang menyebabkan aku terus memperhatikanmu seperti itu. Mungkin kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti..."

Di sana kau masih diam dan memperhatikanku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum sebelum kau melangkah pergi meninggalkanku di sini.

Tak lama kau pun benar-benar menghilang di persimpangan jalan itu dan aku hanya dapat melihat gerimis hujan yang tertinggal saat kau tak ada.

"—dan terima kasih untuk payung bening itu." Gumamku lagi walau nyatanya kau telah pergi.

Akhirnya perjalanan di malam ini telah berakhir. Kau pergi begitu saja setelah meninggalkanku tepat di depan rumahku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresimu saat kau mendengar kata-kataku sebelum kau pergi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku dapat mengatakannya. Aku... malam ini aku hanya merasa jika hujan telah memberikan sedikit keberanian padaku untuk mengatakan apa yang terpikirkan. Mengatakan apa yang sejauh ini tak pernah terucapkan.

.

.

_"Midorima Shintaro, mungkin aku akan terus diam dan memperhatikanmu sampai saat itu tiba dan kau tak lagi mengacuhkan perasaanku ini..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Karena aku tak akan memilih antara payung ataupun hujan.<em>**

**_Karena nyatanya di sini aku nampak seperti langit malam yang terkadang kesepian._**

**_Karena aku hanyalah langit malam yang diam memperhatikanmu kala kau tengah terlelap._**

**_Selamanya, langit malam hanya diam menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk tiba._**

**_Di sini, aku hanyalah langit malam tanpa bintang kala hujan datang dan kau berjalan di bawahnya._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN~ (Chapter 6)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hai! *gak selow* Masih ingatkah pada orang ini? XD Sudah berapa lama saya tidak ada? Sepertinya sudah lama ya hahaha... Rasanya asing loh disini karena udah lama gak muncul kayak gak punya temen *oi* dan sekedar curhat, awalnya saya gak mau ngelanjutin ff ini karena berbagai alasan tapi kayaknya tanggung makannya lanjut aja ya walaupun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal (?)

Adakah yang beda di chapter ini dari sebelumnya? Agak aneh ya kayaknya, pasti! So, saya nanya karena saya penasaran faktor udah lama gak nulis. Untuk typo saya minta maaf karena saya memang author dengan ciri khas typo-an. Semoga dengan itu kalian selalu ingat saya *dilempar gunting*

Karena udah lama gak muncul saya mau mengucapkan banyak ucapan lewat ff ini #halah

*) Pertama, terima kasih untuk kalian yang membaca ff ini (atau ff saya yang lainnya) dan reviewnya jg membuat saja senang saat kesepian (?) XDD

*) Kedua, saya mau minta maaf kerena gak bisa atau belum bales review untuk ff saya soalnya saya lupa mana yang belum dibales dan mana yang udah ==" silakan jika kalian menganggap saja sombong dan sebagainya...

*) Ketiga, kepada author-author yang ff nya gak saya review padahal udah janji dan ff nya blm saya baca pdhl udah niat baca tp apa daya kadang situasi ga mendukung, saya minta maaf pake banget pokoknya! Semoga saja dpt dibaca dan saya review walau gak semua (_ _)

Sekian, arigatou~! XD


End file.
